


Waiting

by chellefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-26
Updated: 2004-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack waits for Daniel. </p><p>Set during season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Jack edged onto the bed and knelt between Daniel's legs. Daniel opened his legs wider, inviting Jack closer. A willing and wanton Daniel made his heart pound and his dick so hard Jack figured it would salute if it could.

He leaned down. Before this, before Daniel, he'd never known how soft the skin of a man's scrotum was, or maybe it was just Daniel's. Jack wouldn't know. He didn't have much basis for comparison. He touched lightly, tracing the outline of the ball within with his fingertips. When he finished with one, he moved on to the other.

Half the time he wasn't sure if the things he did to Daniel felt good or just weird, but Daniel never complained, never demanded. He simply let Jack explore, touch where and how he wanted to touch. It made him uneasy, how well Daniel understood him.

Jack inhaled, his nose so close to Daniel's balls that it was almost pressing into them. He loved this, this place on Daniel's body where the smell was pure, concentrated Daniel. It relaxed him, that smell. Some tiny, primitive part of his brain was convinced that all was right with the world as long as he could smell this.

Licking followed smelling, always did, always would. He reached out with his tongue, once again feeling the softness of Daniel's skin and the curve of a ball beneath it.

He closed his lips, taking in just the tiniest bit of skin and sucking. Daniel made a quiet, encouraging sound and his hands found Jack's hair. Releasing that bit of skin, he drew in another, sucked it and touched it with his tongue before letting it go. He drew in another bit of Daniel and then another.

Jack took his time, letting himself get lost in the taste and feel of Daniel.

Daniel was starting to squirm by the time Jack finished, his hips moving in tiny, uncoordinated thrusts.

Jack closed his mouth around one of Daniel's balls and sucked lightly, just enough to create a sweet, gentle tugging sensation. The hands in his hair pressed him downward, urging him on. He followed the outline of Daniel's balls with his lips as he let go, preparing to take in the second one.

Releasing it, he pulled back slightly. Daniel's scrotum was shining with his saliva. Smiling, he traced a path between Daniel's balls with his finger, pressing lightly. Once over Daniel's balls he continued upward, tracing the back of Daniel's cock.

Daniel inhaled so sharply Jack could hear it.

Jack loved seeing him like this. Eyes wide and mouth open, his legs apart, his nipples hard and his cock harder, Daniel looked like he'd been made for sex.

After pressing a random kiss to the inside of Daniel's thigh, Jack began retracing the path his finger had taken with his tongue.

He liked the hardness of Daniel's cock even more than the softness of Daniel's scrotum. Daniel's cock was like a condensed version of Daniel. It was passionate and eager and solid, just like Daniel, only without the vocabulary. Not that Daniel's cock couldn't communicate. It could. It had it's own language of twitches and jerks, and Jack was proud of how well he understood them.

That twitch, the one that occurred just as Jack's tongue reached the rim, that meant "close your mouth around me, please." Daniel's cock was always polite.

Jack did as he was asked, closing his mouth and his eyes and drinking in the sensation of having Daniel's cock against his lips.

He circled the head with his tongue before pressing the tip into Daniel's slit. Daniel liked that, and Jack teased it for a moment, causing Daniel to whimper. Jack sucked, hoping to draw another sound from Daniel. Daniel made the most amazing sounds during sex—gasps and groans and sweet, soft noises Jack couldn't be bothered to classify.

Sliding his mouth lower, he took more of Daniel inside. If he could figure out a way to have Daniel inside him all the time he'd do it. He was a better man when Daniel was inside him. The kind of man with the strength to admit how he felt, to say "please stay" instead of "see you around."

He took Daniel in until the head of Daniel's cock pressed against the back of his throat, and then he closed his hand around the base, covering the part he couldn't get inside. He began to stroke, moving his hand and mouth in concert, caressing Daniel, feeling Daniel. After just a few strokes he started to lose himself. He always did. Every time. He lost himself in Daniel, in Daniel's smell and Daniel's taste and those sweet, unclassifiable sounds.

Daniel's hands were cupped around his head, not urging or guiding, simply seeking contact. Daniel never tried to control this. He didn't have to. Jack would give him whatever he needed. Jack would give Daniel anything.

Contracting the muscles in his ass in time with Jack's strokes, Daniel matched Jack's rhythm. The motion wasn't a thrust, but it lifted Daniel's cock a little. Jack liked it, liked the two of them moving together, in sync.

He both loved it and hated it when Daniel came. He loved the feel of Daniel's fluid hitting his tongue and the back of his throat, coating the inside of his mouth. There was something wildly intimate about experiencing the pulsing of Daniel's cock with his lips and tongue.

But Daniel's orgasm meant that Jack would have to let go. Jack hated letting go.

Daniel drew him upward, offered the comfort of his kiss. Jack took it.

Then he tugged at Jack, urging Jack to straddle him. His hands on the backs of Jack's thighs, he pushed until Jack was where Daniel wanted him, with his hands on the wall behind the bed and his cock an inch from Daniel's mouth.

Daniel took him in, sucked him, ran his tongue over and around and under. Jack had a serious thing for Daniel's tongue.

Jack could see it, the joining of his cock and Daniel's mouth. It was beautiful, beautiful and miraculous, because Daniel was beautiful and the two of them together like this, that was a miracle.

Daniel's hands were on his ass, urging him to move, to slide over Daniel's firm wet lips, across his soft tongue, and as deep into Daniel as he could get. It scared him, how deep he wanted to go, how deep Daniel would let him go. He didn't want to be the one in control, but Daniel wouldn't take it, refused to take it. Made Jack be the one to move his hips, to create the rhythm.

Jack could have kept still and Daniel would have moved, would have lifted his head and stroked Jack's cock. But Daniel wanted to lie still beneath him. Not that he was completely still, his hands were moving over Jack's ass and thighs and he was sucking, a slow measured sucking that matched Jack's careful thrusts.

He didn't want to come, but no matter how slowly he moved it always happened. He was helpless when it did, staring down at Daniel as his cock pulsed and Daniel swallowed and the peace began to ebb away.

Daniel kissed him.

He rested his head on Daniel's shoulder and Daniel held him. He held back.

In the morning, his head would be on the pillow and Daniel would be gone, not even his scent remaining.


End file.
